Aeternus
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Aeternus is a sizeable, well developed, and aging nation at 491 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Aeternus work diligently to produce Wheat and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Aeternus to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Aeternus allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Aeternus believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Aeternus will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The History On July 4, 2008 the nation of Aeternus was founded. The establishment of the nation was as a result of a national revolution against religious, political, and civil oppression. The Revolution was led by Aetherius Princeps, a leader with a strong background in Foreign and Military affairs. Shortly after her founding the nation of Aeternus was invited into many well-established, and prestigious alliances. Being a young nation, each invitation was considered, and after a little over two weeks of searching alliances, Aeternus settled down in Nebula-X. Aeternus had served Nebula-X faithfully and grew greatly. Aeternus served Nebula-X in the War of the Coalition, in the short Nebula-KoA War, and in the Karma War. The nation of Aeternus is nearly five hundred days old. Aeternus started in the alliance Nebula-X, and remained so for almost a year and had become close with many of is members. Aeternus fought for Nebula-X through the Karma War, but due to conflict and stagnation within the Nebula-X government, Aeternus chose to withdraw itself from Nebula-X in search of a more dynamic alliance. Nebula-X merged into Invicta shortly after. Aeternus then joined the alliance, Paladins of Freedom, which was originally led by Aetherius Princeps close friend, Badbrownies. Aeternus resided as a member of the Paladins of Freedom for a little over three months. After many changes in government at Paladins of Freedom, Aeternus decided it best to seek a new home while other projects were being worked on. The decision to find a new alliance did not come easily, but the search for the new alliance was. Aeternus joined Valhalla, and called it home for about three months, and was not a vocal member of Valhalla. The stay in Valhalla was just as short lived as in the Paladins of Freedom. The date is now October 30, and Aeternus officially resigned from Valhalla. Most recently, Aeternus has expressed a desire for a political breath of fresh air, and joined the New Polar Order. Aeternus' stay so far in Polaris has been short, but it appears their loyalty and desire to stay is obstinate. The Leader The highest ruling office in Aeternus is held by Aetherius Princeps. Aetherius has been in power of Aeternus since her founding, and the people have a very high approval rating of him (despite the nation being a constitutional dictatorship). He has an exemplary knowledge of foreign and military affairs, which he still to this day yearns to improve. Due to his excellent ability portrayed as well as combat prowess shown during Great War V and the Nebula-KoA War, Aetherius Princeps was promoted to 'Imperial Lord of Defense' of Nebula-X. Aetherius has held this prestigious office for many months. With the turn of the new year, the government of Nebula-X went through reformations, and the Imperial Lord of Defense position was combined with the Imperial Lord of Foreign Affairs position, to form the new Imperial Lord of External Affairs. Aetherius Princeps gladly accepted the position change as he is passionate about both military and foreign affairs. Aetherius Princeps then saw Nebula-X through Nebula-X's involvement in the Karma War. After the Karma war, stagnation plagued the Nebula-X executive offices. Ideas of disbanding, merging, and government changes were discussed. Aetherius Princeps was even offered an Overlord (Second in command) position, and had been considered for the Emperor position. In the end, Aetherius Princeps denied all offers, and left Nebula-X to Paladins of Freedom. Nebula-X merged into Invicta shortly after. Aetherius Princeps did not desire to get involved in government or an alliance position while in the Paladins of Freedom, or in Valhalla; instead, Aetherius Princeps took this time as a time of rest and to refresh the desire and passion of serving an alliance. Now though, that Aeternus is a member of the New Polar Order, Aetherius Princeps is desiring to get back into working for an alliance, and is currently looking into jobs in the Ministry of Love, and Ministry of Truth. No official job has been decided on yet.